Characters/Galahad
Overview | width="230px" valign="top" | Pros: * Solid stats all around * High utility skillset for her role as support tank | width="230px" valign="top" | Cons: * Standard low Luck stat of Brittania knights * Few offensive options available |} Skills |} Sir Galahad the Pure is the shield of Brittania. As a frontline support tank, she plays a similar role to Sir Bors, yet where Bors supported through healing and exposing weakness, Galahad tackles the role with a considerably more defensive focus. She can debilitate enemies with stuns and debuffs, manipulate positioning, and even create a barrier of ice to briefly protect allies. Her passive plays into this well by inflicting a minor Speed debuff to the entire row in front of her, so be sure to place her in the front line to capitalize on her frosty aura. Galahad utilizes the standard Slash base attack, which strikes a solid middle-ground of damage, speed, and range. Her Shield Bash begins to show her specialty as a tank, though. It's a super cheap, very low damage Bludgeon-type attack that stuns an enemy and pushes them back one row. The added +20 delay is a huge benefit for only 1 Brave cost, but the push effect can actually be a surprising life-saver in a pinch. There are many occasions where a strong enemy is charging up some high power AoE skill, but you move the enemy just slightly before they can execute the skill to ruin their targeting. It can also occasionally come in handy to push an enemy into position for an ally to maximize an AoE attack of their own. Either way, it's easy to initially overlook the amount of utility it offers. The next two skills really put Galahad's abilities of manipulating ice to work! Ice Barrier applies a defensive bulwark to a full row of allies, reducing the damage of the next attack that targets them by -1000. In comparison to the more permanent, standard Barrier, this variant has twice the damage mitigation at the cost of only lasting for one hit. So basically, it's better in short, high damage battles, or to specifically counter an incoming AoE attack that you see an enemy charging up. Galahad's hero skill, on the other hand, is the one truly offensive skill in her entire arsenal: Ice Sword. For 5 Brave, you get 300% damage and Defense -2 over a 4 panel cone AoE. This not only dishes out some damage, but also softens up survivors for her allies to finish off. Items Galahad is a character with a very strong focus on defense and debilitation, so it's best to equip her with items that enhance those two features best. There are many forms of damage mitigation and regeneration items that we can make use of, but she's also spectacular with items that grant additional passives. Alternatively, items that provide continued benefit for as long as the wielder is in the battle (or at high HP) may not be bad ideas either, since Galahad doesn't build aggro very quickly. Good Item Synergy: # Damage mitigation #* Defense boosts, critical damage reduction, and flat damage reduction are all great options here. # Regeneration items #* Soma or Bacchus' Wine are ideal, but Draupnir can be used as a clutch self-heal if needed. # Additional passives #* Aesir Helmet is the perfect fit, synergizing with her natural passive to debuff two stats of the enemy front line. # Katana items #* These are handy for tanks that don't draw much aggro through attacking, but may need regen items or a healer for best results. # Orpheus' Lute or Uchide no Kozuchi #* These two items both benefit heavily from being on a hardy character that won't go down in a fight. Missions Category:Characters Category:EiyuuSenki